Mewtwo VS Ganon
Original= Mewtwo vs Ganondorf is a What-if episode of Death Battle Description Pokemon vs Legend of Zelda!Who is the best user of darkness in Smash? Interlude (Cues Invader) Boomstick:Everyone.I mean EVERYONE,needs a good villain in their favorite video game to enjoy it. Lion:And the most popular villains of all are the masters of darkness,and evil to the bone. Wiz:Claiming power is nothing a villain hasn't done before.And playing Smash Bros.,Nintendo's villains stick out the most.The darkness is a powerful thing,but two warriors only know how to use it right. Lion:Mewtwo,the strongest Pokèmon in the world. Boomstick:And Ganondorf,King of Evil.They're Wiz and Lion,and I'm Boomstick,and it's our mission to analyse their weapon armor and skills,... Wiz:To find out who would win...a Death Battle. Mewtwo (Cue Mewtwo Battle Theme-Pokèmon FireRed and LeafGreen) Lion:Life...the great gift...and the great mystery. Mewtwo:Who...am I?What...am I? Wiz:Originally created in the search for the most powerful Pokèmon in the world,Mewtwo was born as a clone of Mew,a Pokèmon recently found in Guyana. Boomstick:Buuut,like any experiment,our pal here killed the people who created him and ran off,and couldn't even live up to his title for long. (A picture of Arceus appears on-screen) Wiz:Yeah,but I wouldn't say so Boomstick. Boomstick:What?!! Boomstick:No,really?? Lion:Yeah.I mean,he casually uses extreme battle moves like Psychic,a powerful Special Move which can do things like this. MEWTWO used PSYCHIC! It's not very effective... Enemy Steelix fainted! Wiz:And it lowers your Special Defense. (Cue Rival Battle:Pokèmon Red and Blue) Boomstick:Mewtwo can even attack more,with Shadow Ball,a powerful Ghost-Type Move which can lower your Special Defense again. Wiz:His ability Pressure weakens his opponent's ability to use any of their attacks,lowering how much they can be used. Lion:Mewtwo uses other attacks like Psycho Cut,basically slashing at you with Psychic power. Wiz:Disable stops his opponents from being able to use some of their abilities,and even cause Earthquakes with Earthquake,a Ground attack. Boomstick:Mewtwo can also attack with electric powers like Thunderbolt and Thunder,which will usually get you Paralyzed. Wiz:Focus Blast is a powerful blast of Mewtwo's fighting spirit,and lowers Special Defense.Aura Sphere channels his aura into a powerful blast. Lion:Mewtwo even breathes fire,with Fire Blast and Flamethrower,which can burn you,and freeze you with Ice Beam and Blizzard. (Cue Mewtwo Encounter:Pokèmon FireRed and LeafGreen) Wiz:Hyper Beam is a powerful blast from his...I think it's a pulse,but Mewtwo must recharge after Hyper Beam. Boomstick:Mewtwo can also use Psyshock,and Solar Beam,which is a blast chanelled from up there in the fucking space! Lion:He manipulates weather with Rain Dance and Sunny Day,which can weaken and power fire respectively. Wiz:He even uses powerful Physical powers like Brick Break and Aerial Ace,and Dive,a move used to counter Fire Types. (Cue Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Mewtwo Theme) Boomstick:Rock Slide and Stone Edge are good substitutes.Fuck,what can't this bad kitty do? Lion:Believe it or not,there's even more. Boomstick:WHAT?!! Wiz:Right.Mewtwo is one of the few Pokèmon who can achieve the power of Mega Evolution. Lion:Mega Mewtwo X is a master of combat,in both ranged and melee.He gets a huge boost in Mewtwo's golden 680 base stat total,making it 780.That's more powerful than Arceus. Wiz:And Mewtwo Y is a ranged battler,so we'll stick to X,because it's more versatile. (Cue Mewtwo Battle-Pokemon X and Y) Boomstick:Mewtwo has a base 106 HP,110 Attack,90 Defense,154 Special Attack,90 Special Defense,and 130 Speed.And after he Mega Evolves,106 HP,190 Attack,100 Defense,154 Special Attack,100 Special Defense,and 130 Speed. Lion:Mewtwo defeated and impaled Deoxys,a planet-busting alien Pokèmon,survived an assault from Giovanni,defeated an entire fucking horde of Tauros,and has only one canonical defeat,and that's when he was captured and Charizard handed him his ass.But otherwise,he's damn near undefeated. Boomstick:Buuuuut,should Mewtwo abuse his powers too much,then he can only attack with Struggle,a useless attack which kills him if overused. Wiz:But no matter what,Mewtwo will survive any situation,no matter how dire. Mewtwo:I AM THE MOST POWERFUL POKÈMON IN THE WORLD! Ganondorf Wiz:The Gerudo's greatest warrior...a king born every 100 years...an incarnation of the demon god...this is the story of Ganondorf Dragmire,King of Evil. (Cue Ganon's Tower-The Legend of Zelda-Ocarina of Time) Boomstick:Long ago,the Sky Child,the first incarnation of the legendary hero and previous Death Battle winner Link,battled the Demon King Demise to prevent him obtaining the legendary Triforce and to keep peace. Lion:The pissed off redhead the guy is,Demise tried to battle Link aaaand...died miserably.He couldn't get the Triforce or anything.He just dieded.Intentional word. Wiz:His last words were his curses to the Hylians.The Demon Gerudo King of Evil Ganondorf. (Cue Ganon Battle-The Legend of Zelda-A Link to the Past) Wiz:In the Gerudo prophecy,it is stated that the male born once every 100 years is destined to be their king.This is how Ganondorf became the King of Thieves. Boomstick:Evil,Darkness and Thieves,eh?I thought the dude just wanted to surround himself with hot naked Gerudo women. Lion:I'd rather do Zelda,but Ganon should've just forgotten the Triforce. Wiz:Shut up!On his quest to conquer Hyrule,Ganon often attempted to obtain the Triforce...and achieved power many times. Boomstick:The power to fuck a 100 naked Gerudo at once,maybe? (Wiz is heard punching Boomstick) Boomstick:One..more...and I shoot you. (Cue Ganondorf Battle-The Legend of Zelda:The Wind Waker) Lion:The Triforce of Power grants him the power of the goddess Din,who crafted the land of Hyrule. Wiz:Ganondorf can fire light balls from his hand,and uses the Water Sage's Sword,obtained from...being impaled. Boomstick:Ganondorf can channel his strength into the dark power-based Warlock Punch,and kicks your balls/pussy in Smash to fly you to space. Lion:He can also dual-wield katanas and use staves/spears.They often helped him manipulate dark and light-based projectiles. (Cue Beast Ganon-The Legend of Zelda-Twilight Princess) Wiz:Ganondorf is nearly unkillable with the power of light.Destroying his body won't destroy his soul.The Triforce of Power does this,but the King of Evil's true trump card is the Dark Beast...Ganon. Boomstick:For this fight,the version of Ganon we'll be using is Ocarina of Time. Lion:Ganon is a ferocious pig beast thingy.Eath him if I wanted,I could. Boomstick:Ganon wields two large swords and is surrounded by a sinister dark aura.He becomes much stronger and more durable,even faster. (Cue Beast Ganon-The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time) Wiz:Ganon is still with flaws,though.He lost to Link several times,and is slow normally.But it doesn't really matter.Ganondorf made a castle collapse,threatened the whole of Hyrule,claimed the Triforce of Power,infiltrated the Sacred Realm,and survived being impaled through the chest.The King of Evil is no pushover. (Ganon's Ocarina of Time Battle Begins) Pre Death Battle Wiz:All right,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Ganondorf is shown playing the organ on top of his castle when he hears something. Gerudo:Great Ganondorf!There's a man waiting outside.Says he wants to talk. Ganondorf:Humph!I'll deal with him! Ganondorf exits the castle and finds a tall figure standing in front of the moat.At the sight of Ganondorf,the creature turns around and surrounds himself with a dark aura. Ganondorf:Hey,you!What do you want? Mewtwo:So you are this Ganondorf they speak of? Ganondorf:I am,chump.And you are? Mewtwo:I am Mewtwo.The most powerful Pokèmon in the world,and soon the most powerful being.I am here to challenge the so called "King of Evil" for that title. Ganondorf:Big mistake,alien. FIGHT! (Cue Vim and Vigor-Kingdom Hearts II) Ganondorf rushes at Mewtwo,then chokes him with dark energy. Mewtwo:Weakling.Feel the wrath of my power! He creates a giant shockwave with Shock Wave,then fires a Shadow Ball at Ganondorf. Ganondorf:Hmph!Ignorant fool! He deflects the projectile with his cape.Mewtwo deflects it back with his tail.The two continue onwards until Ganondorf misses and falls to the ground.Mewtwo rushes at him and chokes him,but a revolting shock sends the Genetic Pokèmon stumbling backwards. Ganondorf:This is the Triforce's power! He walks up to the dizzy Mewtwo and Warlock Punches him.Mewtwo crashes into the castle. Mewtwo:That's it,fool.I 'm done playing games. His eyes glow a menacing blue,and then he uses Psychic to destroy the castle and send destroyed chunks of it flying at Ganondorf.Ganondorf dodges most of them and destroys a few with kicks and punches,but one gets him in the stomach. Ganondorf:OOF! Mewtwo sends the last chunk of castle at Ganondorf,knocking him into a pile of rubble. Ganondorf:You imbecile!This is the true power of the Triforce! A flash of light encases him,and then he comes back as the Dark Beast,Ganon. (Cue Bowser Battle-Super Mario Galaxy 2) Mewtwo:If that's how you want it,then so it shall be! Mewtwo encases himself in a flash of light,then returns as Mega Mewtwo X.Mewtwo roars,then both beasts get in their fighting stances. Mewtwo's eyes glow blue,then he makes giant chunks of the ground levitate and fires them at Ganon.Ganon crushes them,then roars and runs at Mewtwo.Mewtwo tries to Aura Sphere him,but Ganon slaps him into a pillar.Mewtwo picks up the pillar and hurls it at Ganon,stunning him. Mewtwo:Weakling. He then creates an Aura Sphere and blasts it at Ganon,sending him flying into a wall.Ganon roars,then rushes at Mewtwo,but the Genetic Pokemon teleports away. A confused Ganon slashes at several pillars,shattering them,then squeals and slashes at the tallest one,stunning Mewtwo,who was hiding behind it. Ganon buries his sword in the ground,then picks up Mewtwo by his tail.Before he can kill him,a loud noise deafens him as Mewtwo's Psystrike rushes through his brain,causing something similar to an explosion. Mewtwo begins levitating,then encases the Dark Beast in a barrier and sends dark energy through it. Ganon squeals,and escapes,then slashes Mewtwo.The Genetic Pokèmon falls to the ground,and Ganon stabs his sword into him multiple times. (Cue Fire Emblem-Super Smash Bros.For Wii U) Ganon roars,and turns around to walk away. Mewtwo:Humph.That's your interpretation of power,weakling? He survived the stabs with minor injuries!Ganon rushed at him with his swords,but Mewtwo easily levitated the Dark Beast in a ball of dark power,then crushed the ball. Mewtwo:Behold my-OOOOOF! Ganon was barely injured,and very much alive.He slashed at Mewtwo again,then threw his full weight onto the genetic Pokemon. But it wasn't over.Straining,Mewtwo lifted a squealing Ganon above him,then threw him into the castle wreckage.Huffing,his hands balled into fists,Mewtwo watched as Ganon rose from the wreckage,then roared. Mewtwo:Have it your way,pig. Recovering with Recover,then surrounding himself with all his power,Mewtwo got ready to face the beast. Ganon roars,and Mewtwo creates a Psychic aura. Mewtwo launches several Aura Spheres at Ganon,but Ganon dodges them and rams him into a tree.Ganon roars and chops down the tree,but Mewtwo teleports away and summons Thunderbolts from the sky,causing Ganon to get shocked and stunned.Mewtwo then uses Fire. Blast,causing Ganon to become burnt.Before Mewtwo finishes with Ice Beam,Ganondorf turns invisible and a ball of energy zaps Mewtwo's back. Mewtwo:Idiot.MIRACLE EYE! (Cue Rules of Nature-Metal Gear Rising:Revengeance) The great pig becomes visible.Mewtwo fires an Ice Beam,freezing him,then Brick Breaks the Ice,causing Ganon to become an Ice covered mess,slowing him down drastically.Mewtwo then shoots a Flamethrower at him.Ganon tries to dodge,but the ice makes him unable to move. Ganon:YOU...GODDAMN...IMBECILE! He roars,and a dark,foreboding aura surrounds him.He loses his swords,and turns into a somewhat grayish-green version of himself and lands on all fours.He then rushes across Mewtwo and squeals loudly. Mewtwo falls to the ground,and Ganon gets ready to attack again.Ganon rushes at Mewtwo,who uses Psychic to levitate a chunk of ground around Ganon and crush it.Mewtwo then flies into the air and a storm begins.Mewtwo roars,and Ganon squeals.Mewtwo lifts up chunks of ground and hurls the at Ganon,who rams through them easily.Before he can get Mewtwo,he uses Flash to blind him,and then Earthquake and Stone a Edge.Blood trickles from the pig's body. Mewtwo:Humph.Even an Emboar provides more of a challenge. Ganon turns back into Ganondorf.Exhausted,the Gerudo King creates Dark Balls around both fists. Mewtwo:Ready to fight like a man? Ganondorf chuckles,then says- Ganondorf:BEHOLD MY TRUE POWER! He rises into the air and fires a light ball at Mewtwo,stunning him.Ganondor then proceeds to create an even bigger one and launches multiple light balls at Mewtwo.The Pokemon falls to the ground,and Ganondorf laughs and fires another ball,but Mewtwo does the same. BAM! The whole battlefield was engulfed in a giant explosion.Nothing was left but Ganondorf and Mewtwo,inside the giant crater that was the result of the explosion. (Cue It has to Be This Way-MGR Rising) Mewtwo:Humph.Lets end this. Ganondorf:Oh,let's. Both characters get out their swords.Mewtwo his spoon and Ganondorf the Sage's Sword. Both characters slash at each other and clash.Mewtwo teleports behind the King of Evil and slashes his back.Ganondorf laughs and slashes backwards,breaking his spoon. Mewtwo(Arrogant):Is that your best,troll man? He creates an even bigger sword using Psychic powers,and slashes at Ganondorf twice,but Ganondorf parries the third swing. Mewtwo:Ready for the final clash? Ganondorf:Try me. Both characters clash,and a giant dark shockwave surrounds the area.Mewtwo and Ganondorf continue clashing,until a shocked expression appears on the King of Evil's face. Mewtwo split the Gerudo King's sword in two.The illusion of the Master Sword appearing in Mewtwo's sword,Ganondorf waited,and Mewtwo stabbed the sword right into Ganondorf's chest,and Ganondorf stumbled backwards. With a loud thud,the dead Ganondorf fell to the ground. Mewtwo:Not bad,but I was better. KO! Mewtwo is shown battling Red,while Link walks up to the crater containing the mangled corpse of Ganon,then turns around and walks away. Conclusion (Cue Johto Champion Theme-Pokemon Black and White 2) Boomstick:HOLY SHIT!THAT.WAS.AWESOME!! Lion:Both characters were evenly matched in ability,but Mewtwo was better in many categories. Wiz:Ganondorf may have held the durability advantage,but Mewtwo held a distinct advantage in raw power,destructive capability,options,and was smarter.Ganon may have had the Triforce,but the durability it gave him was still limited. Boomstick:Mewtwo survived way worse,and defeated planet-busting Deoxys!He destroyed an island as a baby,and is the most powerful Pokèmon in the world! Lion:But the LoZ fans are gonna ask:But Wizard,can't Ganon only die via holy weapons? Wiz:Actually...no.In the official Zelda canon,Ganon's body was never destroyed except in the original LoZ,basically only once,and even then,he couldn't reincarnate by himself.Ganon returned in Link Between Worlds,but remember,that was by force,and not by himself.Even in Twilight Princess,AKA where he got stabbed,and returned in Four Swords Adventures is because his body was never'' destroyed.It was a stab,and there was no solid evidence that it killed him.Remember,Ganondorf always ends up being sealed away after he is defeated.Wether the Sacred Realm or anywhere else,Ganondorf never really got reincarnated because there is only one Ganon throughout the official Zelda canon.Link and Zelda can reincarnate,but that's not the case for Ganon. '''Boomstick:Looks like the King of Evil was Ganon''dwarfed '' in power against Mewtwo.' Lion:Shall I? Wiz:Sure,dude,go ahead. Lion:The winner is Mewtwo,bros! Trivia * This is LionKeybladeWielder's longest battle yet. * It is his proudest battle yet too. * It was made to commemorate the day Lion first ever played Pokèmon, 9 years ago. Next Time (Cue Raikou's cry) (Cue Entei's Cry) (Cue Suicune's cry) |-| Rematch= MewtwoGanonRematchThumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Mewtwo VS Ganon 2 is a rematch of Lion's original battle, pitting Composite Mewtwo with Composite Ganon. Description Pokémon VS The Legend of Zelda! Which power-hungry shapeshifting incarnation of evil will take the win? Find out as Nintendo's most evil wizard takes on the genetic Pocket Monster!' Interlude Mewtwo Ganondorf Pre Death Battle Death Battle Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Pokemon vs zelda Category:Death Battles with Music